


Vice and Virtue: Noa

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Series: Vice and Virtue [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Newly crowned and ruling as a tyrant, Erik Killmonger wants to share Wakanda's wealth with the world and in doing so wants to conquer it. His advisor thinks that he has the resolution, to his King's ill temper and destructive ways. A wife, who's kind, honest, obedient, demure, and virtuous.The chosen bride was slightly misrepresented, she's rebellious, assertive, and brazen, qualities that Killmonger despises, but secretly finds attractive in her. His pride won't let him accept her as she is, and he aims to bring her to heel.Labeled an outsider, because her mother was an outsider, who was brought to Wakanda after the leader of the Kubu Clan, met and fell in love with her. Noa doesn't want to marry, and does everything she can to deter her ambitious father's suitors away. Until she's paired with Killmonger, who accepts the challenge of breaking her strong-willed spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works of fiction at: LizzyLandon.com

I'm in my rooms, admiring the view, it's beautiful. Watching the sunset on the fourteenth day of my reign as King of Wakanda, my father's words ring true. The sunsets in Wakanda are the most beautiful in the world. It's a shame that he didn't get the chance to see me, get crowned King, he would be proud.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. "Come in." Lethu my advisor, the only one that I kept after I disbanded the other council elders, enters. The man's ninety-four years old, but doesn't look a day over fifty, I definitely want whatever's in Wakanda's waters.

"How is my King this evening?"

"Good, any news from the war dogs?"

"No, not yet your highness, we're still..."

"We'll somebody better "reach out and touch somebody soon" or it's going to be a problem."

"I don't understand the meaning my King."

"It's simple, somebody better get me some information and soon, because if I have to get it myself, somebody's going to die."

"I understand, I will reach out immediately, but I'm here about another concern."

"What is it?"

"The way you handle the people..."

"What about it?"

I chose to stay as your advisor, because I saw the man, the King, that you could become. Not just Powerful, but good, honorable, a humanitarian, a king worthy of respect. You're new to your position, so we have time to gain the people's trust and favor."

"I don't need their favor."

"The people, they don't like you."

"I don't need their likes."

"N'Jadaka listen, if you want to remain King for a very long time, you need the favor of the people. What you don't want is a nation of Wakandans, banded together in their hatred of you. Keep with that attitude, and you'll be our first King, to fall at the hands of his people."

"Get to the point."

"You rule with a harshness, that's barbarous, we need to make you... less severe."

"And?"

"A wife maybe, family is everything to us..."

"Now that's something that I definitely don't need or want."

"Just take some time and think about it."


	2. Noa

The return trip back to Wakanda was quick and uneventful. Four years spent living with my mother's family on the outside, and now I'm back. My father allowed me time to see the world, before I'd be forced into a loveless marriage with a sword wielding, "mandingo" warrior. 

I don't mind the "mandingo" part, I have an issue with the "loveless" part, and the part about "marriage". I'm just not ready for all that. "Noa!" My ma-ma, beautiful as always is acting a fool on the front steps of our home. Grinning like a cheshire cat, I'm off of my horse, and running to her open arms.

It's a scene from "The color purple", Celie and Nettie's reunion, one of my favorite movies on the outside. We both do the "you and I will never part" clap and song together, my ma-ma is a trip. I love her, and that's why I chose to return. I love the outside, but I could not bear, to never see my ma-ma again.

"Come in, come in..." She says, ushering me into our home. "Where's pa-pa?"

"Gone again, on some infernal business affair."

"Yeah, she got the "affair" part right, pa-pa's been keeping company with other women. One specific one that ma-ma should have put foot to butt to, a long time ago. Now he's in love with her, and ma-ma has to share his love.

It's till death do us part with the Kubu clan, literally. And that is why I say that "marriage is for the birds", it is not for me.

"I have some good news for you." Says ma-ma, over dinner. The server refills my wine glass, as I wait expectantly. "Your father secured you a few good matches before he left." I nearly choke on my wine, the liquid goes down hard, and a fit of coughs ensues. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I respond, patting my chest as I clear my throat.

"It is not so bad, Noa.."

I definitely don't want a Kubu man..."

"Bite your tongue, your father is a good man."

"I never said that he wasn't."

"Well first there's my personal favorite, the Jabari tribe."

"Jabari... those men are colossal, they're huge..."

"One can only hope..."

"Ma-ma..." I state, in reprove.

"They're protectors, warriors...who wouldn't want that?"

"What am I going to do with all that?"

"One can only imagine."

"You're not helping."

"Well then you have your choice of the border or river tribes, your father has found a few promising matches from them."

"Then you leave me no choice..."

"These are the terms for you to stay here, you must marry one of them."

"I was born here, I shouldn't be held to the same standards as an outsider."

"But I wasn't and so you aren't."

"This is ridiculous..."

"Yes, it is what it is... We leave at first light, to meet the Jabari King, your suitor, and his family."

"I just got back."

"We should have been married you off, but with my pleading your father waited. I thought that you would find a husband on your own, but your getting to old, and I guess your father was right."

"About what?"

"You not being interested in men."

"What? I'm not gay... I like men. I was seeing someone on the outside."

"A man?"

"Of course, he was my first."

"First what?"

Sorry to burst her bubble. "I'm not a virgin." I have to bite my lip, to keep from laughing at her expression. A deer caught in headlights.... "I am to old to be toting around a cherry pie, this ain't the ma and pa days."

"Well we can remove the Jabari from the list, they're traditional."

"And you can cross off the the other ones also..."

"We'll meet the border and the river men tomorrow. I want you to stay here, and this is the way."


	3. T'challa

It's cold, dark, and I'm unable to move. I hear the sounds of people, movement, chatter... "I'm here T'challa." That voice, I know it... "Ramonda..." 

"Shh... don't talk..."

"Where... am ... I?"

"The Jabari tribe, we found you here."

"My kingdom..."

"Don't worry about that now, you worry about getting better."

The darkness gets even darker, as the sounds can no longer be heard.

Upon waking, the Sun's shining brightly, and I have to shield my eyes. My body feels stiff, and there's pain with even the smallest of movements. A few quick breaths, and I try to sit up. The pains excruciating, and I give in, falling back onto the bed.

I hear a door opening, and quick light footsteps. A face looming above me is hazy and out of focus. "How many fingers do I have up?" 

There's the sound of a door opening again, followed by more footsteps.

"Six."

A surprised gasp from the second visitor, at my response.

"He's alright, he's just kidding." Says Shuri, as I try to sit up again. 

She comes into focus, as she assists me, propping the pillow behind my head.

Slowly shaking my head, my mother comes into focus. "You have to take it easy, brother."

"I have to get back, and retake my throne."

"You can't go anywhere until you're healed." Says, Romonda.

"There's no telling what he's doing, in my absence."

"From what we know, he's getting ready to arm the dogs of war with weapons to take down nations."

"We have to... stop him." I state, trying to get out of bed. The room spins, and I lay back on the pillow, breathing deeply.

"I have a plan, that's already been set into motion." Says Ramonda, sitting on the bed.

"What. Plan?" I ask, trying to normalize my breathing.

"An exchange of power."

"Not only is that dated, but it won't work on him."

"Like I said, you worry about getting better." A kiss on the forehead, and she leaves with Shuri.


	4. Erik Killmonger

"My King, I'm proud to introduce my daughter, Sabian."

A young girl of sixteen stands before me, smiling brightly. Her hair braided, hangs loosely down her back. She's pretty, but way too young, as are the other females that were brought before me.

"Are there any that aren't fresh out of pull-ups?"

"Pull-ups, my King?"

"Diapers..."

"Oh... I see... leave us!" He says, with a clap of his hands. "The King will not see anyone else today!"

The father's confused, but quickly ushers his daughter out of the room.

There's a commotion at the door, as one of the Dora's blocks a woman's entry. 

"We were asked here by the King directly. My husband is the leader of the Kubu Clan, and we did not come all this way, to be turned away.

"Everyone here was invited by the King, and he isn't seeing anyone else today."

"I demand to see him!"

Looking to me for a response, I nod my head in affirmative. 

"Let her in!" Says, Lethu.

A dark brown skinned woman, enters with a young woman of the same complexion. She definitely gets it from her mama... sexy curves, high cheek bones, a set of piercing brown eyes, and a smile that turns into a frown, etched with confusion, as she draws closer.

And then she speaks.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Noa..." Says, the mother in reprimand.

"Noa.... pretty name, I'm King, N'Jadaka."

"King of what?" She asks, with a attitude.

"King of Wakanda." Says, Lethu.

"Where's T'Challa?"

"That name isn't to be uttered in here." I state, my anger roused.

"Well it was nice meeting you, King." 

Making her exit, my eyes stray to her round, full ass. "Ahem..." Says the mother, drawing my attention. "Yes?"

"Ma-ma..." Says Noa, with a meaningful look.

"Give me a moment."

With a roll of her eyes, and an audible huff, she's gone.

"The former King is dead?"

"Yes, defeated in ceremonial battle." Says, Lethu.

"Well... We thought that we were invited by the former King. We will take our leave." She says, backing away with a bow. 

Lethu is watching me, waiting for my directions, which I approve with a nod. Turning to leave, she's stopped cold.

"The invite specifically asked for a certain type, your daughter doesn't seem to be that type." 

"She was just a little disheartened. that you weren't who we thought you were."

"Was it your intent to deceive the King?"

"The former King knew my daughter, her father was good friends with his father. Your accusation is misplaced, but if you want my daughter, then all you have to do is ask."

I take my time answering, as she's beautiful, but I'm not sure if I want to deal with the headache, thats sure to come with all that ass. But, ass trumps sass in my book.

"Fine, I'm interested in your daughter."

"Well it's a shame that she's not interested In you." She snaps.

It's obvious where she gets her mouthiness from.


	5. Noa II

I've been taken to a large eloquently decorated room, and given orders to bathe and dress for a small social gathering. The helpers assist in my dressing in a close fitting gold and black gown with a silk train on the back. Ma-ma enters the room, quickly shooing the ladies out, and closing the door behind them. "Oh, you look beautiful..."

"What have you done?"

"No, what has your father done? He's secured you a match with the King."

"What? I don't know this man."

"No, that is why you'll get to know him. Your father will be here in two weeks time, and he'll give you away to the King then. You have to marry someone, why not the King of Wakanda?"

"He has bad energy."

She becomes quiet, solemn.

"Ma-ma... what is it?"

"Give me your hands."

Placing my hand in her's, her eyes close, and closing mine's I read her, as she reads me. My future with the King... "Happiness." She says, releasing me. "That is all that I want for you."

"How can I love him, he's a monster!" She'd read him earlier and reading her, I saw him for what he is. "A cold blooded killer, ma-ma no. Call it off, tell him that you've changed your mind."

"Yes you saw the monster, but what else did you see?"

I saw that I was happy, in love with the "Killer King".

Placing her hands on my face, she applies a kiss to both cheeks. "Wakanda is a paradise and that's why you came back, so get it together or you're going to get kicked out.

She's right it doesn't get any better than this, a "queen" and the "Killer King's" extremely easy on the eyes. "Tell pa-pa to get here soon, it's best to get it over with quickly."

"You won't regret this, my love."

I already am.

The man never smiles, and watching him train with three other's, It's hard not to notice his beautiful wares. A body scarred, impressively strong, well defined chest, I'm definitely a fan. Knocking his opponent off of his feet, the butt of the staff comes down hard on his face.

I'm with the small crowd of onlookers, and we all let loose a small gasp that combined, echos throughout the room. Face bloodied, nose broken, he's done, leaving the fight with the assistance of two others. The practice continues on, and I have to look away, as his staff barrels into the stomach of one, then swipes the side of the head of the other. 

The blow to the head, crumpled the combatant, and he's dragged away. Eyeing the last man, they circle each other, before attacking. The man holds his own, delivering a blow that knocks Erik backwards a few steps. Serves him right, for being a brute.

Sizing his opponent up wih a menacing glare, the man doesn't cower. Eric's hits are powerful, tiring his opponent quickly. "You can beat him!" I can't help offering him some support, I secretly hope that he wins. My outburst draws his attention, and Erik sweeps him off of his feet, in one move. Landing hard, he goes in for the kill. "Will it kill you, if you show just a little bit of mercy?

My statement traveling over the din of voices, stops his staff from smashing into the man's face. "You never show mercy to your enemies."

"You're taking it too far, this is just sport. Who takes joy in hurting others, or taking lives?"

"There's no joy in it, just a means to an end."


	6. T'challa II

My strengths returning and I can finally venture out into the sun. My eyes closed, I absorb the rays, the heat's amazing.... "What are you doing out here?" 

"Ah... finally something that you don't know, little sister."

"Getting darker?"

"Getting my dose of Vitamin D, and it is wonderfully refreshing"

"Eh? Come back inside, before you pass out from the heat."

"In a minute..." I state, with a smile.

Still basking in the sun, my thoughts stray to the heated argument that I had with Ramonda. She's using my friend, to seduce my cousin, with a total disregard for her life. 

Her hunger for me to be restored to the throne, may end up costing me much more than she realizes. Unbeknownest to her, Noa was my chosen bride. Nakia is lost to me, she's accepted her purpose as a missionary, and wishes to stay on the outside. 

A friend of the family, her father gave his blessing months ago. After waiting for Nakia to change her mind, I decided that it was time to move on.

But now this has happened, beaten and dethroned but healing fast, I'll reclaim my throne and my bride. I hope that it's not too late. He's seen as a monster, and it's true that he plays the part really well, but the man has good intentions, he's just going about it the wrong way.

M'Baku has been accommodating, tolerating and giving us asylum. His charity is not without cost, he wants cloth, seeds, things that we give freely, as we all work for the better of Wakanda as a whole.

"I have requested an audience with the King, and he has accepted" I'm wandering the village with the assistance of Ramonda, when M'Baku's words halts our steps. "Does he know that I'm here?" I ask.

"If he did, I think that he'd be here to finish the job."

"May I ask why you seek his council?" I inquire.

"I want to know if this new King, is a threat to me and my people"

"The other tribes have accepted him, will the Jabari tribe fall in line?"

"If he poses no threat, he is not my enemy."


	7. Erik Killmonger III

Watching her as she interacts with the pilot, he's too familiar with her. Laughing at his comment, she touches his arm and he whispers something to her, which causes another fit of giggles from her. 

Before I realize it, I have him by the throat, and leaned backwards against the controls. "What in the hell!" Exclaims Noa, trying to stop me. "What are you doing?"

"She's my Queen, and you'll respect her as such." I state, applying pressure.

"She's a friend." He makes out, as he attempts to take in air.

"We were just talking, let him go!" She declares, angrily.

"And you should know your place." I add, releasing him.

"My place... I like your nerve." She says, going to him.

"Yes, you belong to me."

"I'm sorry." She says, to him.

Taking her arm, I lead her away from him, depositing her in the seat next to mines, 

Her face's a mask of restrained anger, the fire in her eyes threatening to consume me. I have to look away, as the beating of my heart has increased. With a shake of my head, I put the inclination of affection aside, lust... I want her, it's nothing more than that. Leaving her challenge unanswered, I take my seat beside her, my arm brushing hers. Not wanting anymore physical contact with her, I move another seat over, and her anger turns to confusion. 

She's silent the rest of the trip, and i'm glad... my mind's troubled, my thoughts are disorganized and muddled. I'm supposed to be meeting with M'Baku, and this woman's unsettled me, i'll remember to leave her behind next time.

The mountainous region's cold, and shivering I offer her my coat, as we disembark the jet. Denying my offer with a swipe of her hand, I wrap it around her shoulders anyways, and she shrugs it off. M'baku appears in time to save her from an overdue roughhousing.

"King N'Jadaka, you are most welcome."

Greeting us with four Herculean men at his side, I'm impressed by their mammoth size. 

"Queen Noa, finally we meet." He says, taking her hand in his. I'm itching to remove the offending body part, but refrain as I want him as my ally. These giants will make for a formidable militia.

"Come, I had a feast prepared in your honor.

 

There's music, the thump of the drums beating loudly, calling to me, begging me to release the troubled soul within. The real man hidden behind the combative, warmongering miscreant. The stimulating smoke filling the large hall calms me, as the women dancing, their bodies swaying seductively to the music, tempts me.

One in particular, her gaze keeps straying to me, and I offer a small smile in encouragement. She's pretty, her body's slender, with small curves in all the right places. She has my attention, but my thoughts are of someone else, Noa.

A look in her direction, she's overindulging in the wine, with a man who hasn't left her side all night, if I recall correctly.Clinging to his arm my jealous nature's roused, and I find myself tempering my rage with little effort, damn this aphrodisiac filled vapor.

"He was a chosen suitor, I wouldn't worry about him though, if anything we're honorable." Says M'baku, following my gaze. A woman, with a rich dark skin tone, pulls Noa to her feet, her refusal ignored. The man coaxing her into acceptance, she reluctantly agrees. 

The swing of her hips, as she relaxes into the beat, eyes closed, i'm mesmerized by the serene expression on her face. I'm not the only spectator, her hand delicately exploring her body has captured the scrutiny of a few of the men nearby.

"I wonder who she's thinking of." Says M'baku.

I know for a fact that isn't me, the woman hates me, and lets me know it with every narrowed eyed hostile glare and every word coming forth from her enticing full lips. Sighing in resignation, I accept the fact that i've fallen under her spell.


	8. Noa III

I saw him eyeing the petite trollop with the decent figure, and pretending not to care, I give my former suitor my full attention. I've drunk too much and what with the intoxicating smoke circling the room, my senses are on high alert. The masculinity of these wonderfully strong men, has my "nancy" doing flips. The seductive pull of the drums beating in tune with the pulsating throbbing between my legs.

I surrender to the music, letting my body do as it pleases, my fingers circling my breasts, and then drifting lower. His hard body pressed against mines, our fingers entwine as his lips softly graze my neck. A soft moan escapes my lips, as he guides my hand lower. My legs parting, he continues on without me, his tantalizingly slow teasing's torture. I'm panting with need, my legs shaking as anticipation builds...

"Noa!"

His voice booming and anger filled, brings me from my trance. The drums have stopped their magic pounding, and my eyes open to stares en masse. I should be embarrassed, but his premature intrusion only fuels my defiance.

"What!" I state, just as hotly.

We were supposed to stay on as M'Baku's guests, but after my titillating performance, Erik whisked me back to the palace at full speed. He's livid, and i'm pissed...

"What were you thinking... a queen doesn't behave like.. like a..." Storming in behind me, struggling to insult me, I goad him on, wanting another reason to hate him.

"A What..?" I ask, confronting him.

"Loosely..." He says, watering down the slight.

"I didn't ask you to choose me, we aren't married yet, you can un-choose me."

"So you can go running back to that Jabari, who's foaming at the mouth over you?"

"Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't think you noticed, you were so busy ogling the help."

His slight smile, causes me to inhale softly. The man's gotten under my skin, and has made his way into my heart. My nights are filled with pornographic dreams starring the king and I, and my days spent trying to convince him that I can't stand him.

"I didn't think that you cared." He says, smugly.

"I don't..." I reply quickly, too quickly as it sounds like a lie, even to my ears.

His mischievous smirk, as he advances towards me, sends a tingle throughout my body. Backing away, I end up backed against a pillar. Towering above me, those sexy brown depths watching me intently, a hand on his chest stops him from coming any closer. 

My hand seems to have a mind of its own, slowly exploring his toned body. "Erik..." I say quietly, as the back of his hand makes a connection with my cheek.

"Say my name again..."

He's impossible, impossibly sexy, and... damn him.

"No."

There's a brief flash of anger, before its replaced by devilment. His gentle assault upon my person, his lips claiming mines, tender and sweet. Melting into his embrace, my hands freely roaming his body, inch lower.

His hard member straining against his pants, I intend to free him from the confines of his garments. Flushed and breathless with need, I take control... removing his clothing in a frenzy. His kisses making their way lower, the sound of my gown being ripped, echos loudly in the main hall.

His warm tongue circling my taut nipples, i'm lifted up against the cold marble column. He's no longer playing nice... Inhaling sharply from his thickness filling my sex, the onslaught of his body pounding into mines, the hard marble battering my back, I grip his shoulders, drawing quick deep breaths, with each stroke.

"Say my name..."

"No..." I reply, breathlessly.

Relaxing into his rhythmic tune, our bodies joined as one, I match his stroke, forcing him to slow his tempo. The drum of our bodies working to an intense crescendo, my arms circle his neck. Increasing his speed, the pressure building... my attempts to regain control are quickly suppressed. 

"Say my name..."

Not wanting to submit, I try desperately to hold back, but his relentless hitting of my sweet spot, sends waves after waves of pleasure through my core. 

"Erik...!" My orgasm hitting hard, and quickly, his name's even louder in the quiet hall.

"Now let's see how many more times tonight, I can make you say my name."

I hate him...


	9. T'challa

The incessant beating of the drums, the annoying sounds of merriment, it gnaws at my soul to know that he's so close. Ramonda planned to have him disposed of while he slept, but he left in a hurry. Noa had done something to displease him, and their plans to stay were altered.

I hope that she hasn't become attached to him, her mother is in league with Ramonda, and I hope that for her sake, that she remains ignorant of their plans. He's not a merciful ruler, and if found out, all involved will pay. Warning us to remain hidden until he left, I ventured out wanting to see Noa, and glimpsed my enemy. I can wait no longer, it is now time to take back what was mine.

Leaving my sister and mother, I've ventured out on foot. I can be pigheaded and proud at times, and this is a time that I wish that I would have asked for assistance. It's daybreak and nearly frozen, I've made it to a small farm just outside of the Jabari territory. Weary, and hungry, I just want to rest...

"Are you all right, sir? A young boy of about twelve greets me. 

Upon closer inspection, he backs away, eyes round as saucers.

"Ma-ma...! He yells hurrying into the house.

A large man, not nearly as big as the Jabari, but still of gigantic proportions comes out, watching me from a distance.

"You're supposed to be dead." He says.

"I feel like I am."

"Mekumeku."

"Da?" Answers the boy.

"Take the fallen King to your room to rest."

 

Waking, i'd slept on into the next day, and venturing out the family that gave me sanctuary are having their mid-day meal. 

"Join us." Offers the woman.

"I need to be going as soon as possible, I thank you for your hospitality..."

"The reclaiming of your throne can wait, you don't look fit enough to take it back anyways." Says, the man.

He's right, but I will be soon enough, I just need the heart of Wakanda. 

"But we will not hold you here, my son will take you into the city." He adds.

"Meku, show the King to the bath, if you leave within the hour, you'll make it back by dusk." Says, the mother.

"Thank you, for your kindness."

 

The boy left me hours ago, and keeping my head lowered I manage to barter meal and board in exchange for work as a messenger. Some of our people refuse to accept our technological advancements, and like the Jabari, keep with the old ways. 

Noa's people keep with the traditions, and delivering a message to a neighbor, I call on her.

A domestic worker announcing my visit, she greets me, ushering me into her parlor. 

"Here." She says, not at all surprised by my visit.

"What's this?" I ask, accepting the small box.

"What you came here for, didn't Ramonda..."

Eyeing me through narrowed eyes, she takes my hand in hers. Her eyes close and open just as quickly.

"Gah! Are you mad, what if someone saw you?" She states, releasing me.

"Only a farmer and his family, but they won't say anything."

Opening the box, it's what i've been waiting for, but wasn't sure of how I would get it. 

"How did you get this?"

"My daughter's to marry the King, I have access to the palace now."

It's the Heart of Wakanda, the heart shaped plant. "It needs to be prepared..."

"Here." She says, pouring me a glass of water.

"Plant, water, swallow, and in that order. I don't know who you think I am..."

Another reason why I waited so long to make Noa my wife. Like mother, like daughter...

Consuming the bitter, metallic herb, it's terrible... The water does nothing to dilute the vile flavor.

Lying back on the settee, she leaves me as the vision takes over. 

I was expecting my father, but it was my mother. N'Yami, clad in a flowing black gown, her locs hanging past her waist, an ethereal glow about her.

"Ma-ma..."

To see her, to hold her in my arms...

"My son, i'm so proud of you."

"I've let father down... I've let you down."

"No, this is a learning experience, take it as such. Your enemy is family, show him love, teach him another way."

"It will be difficult, he's blinded by power."

“Nothing in the world is worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty… It is your duty to show him the way." ( -Quote by Theodore Roosevelt )

"For you, ma-ma."

The smile she bestows upon me warms my heart. I can feel the pull from within, summoning me back to the earthly plane.

"It is time to say goodbye my son."

I feel better about the situation, free from anger, and remorse.

"Ma-ma what do you think of Noa, have I made the right choice?"

"I like Nakia better." She says, smiling before completely disappearing.

 

I'm back in the world of the living, and sitting straight up, I try to catch my breath. Breathing deeply, Dacia re-enters the room coming to my side.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Rejuvenated". I reply, my strength returning. 

Inhaling deeply my senses are amplified. "It's time." I add.


	10. Erik Killmonger IV

Entering Egypt, more specifically Sinai... where our spies have located a torture camp. Our Eritrean, and sundanese brothers and sisters abducted, raped, abused physically and mentally... and Wakanda does nothing.

Under my reign, we'll take down the governments that sit by and do nothing against the injustice, the annihilation of a people from whom all races stem.

We don't come under the cover of darkness like bandits, we greet them in the morning, when the sun is just beginning to show her beautiful face. A small force, as this won't take long... The Bedouin kidnappers greet us with gunshots.

Targeting the snipers on the rooftop, our acoustic weapons suffocating them, they drop like flies. Making a quick entry into the building, we're momentarily intercepted by guards, their heads exploding. 

Damn! I didn't expect that, the Wakandan soldiers dispersing down different hallways, screams follow in their wake. Cautiously moving down a semi-darkened passageway, a bullet whizzes past my shoulder. Going old school, I pull my pistol, waiting... an arm pops out, and the elbow takes the bullet. A painful yell, before the weapon's dropped. Cradling his arm on the floor of the room, two young girls hover in a corner whimpering. 

Tossing him out of the room, his head hitting the wall, I don't want them to see his death, they've been through enough trauma. Roughly bringing him to his feet, using him as a shield, two men appear brandishing rifles. It's an easy task, putting them down. 

Making my way to the door at the end of the passage, I check each room on the way through. Abductees frightened, and battered huddle together upon my entrance, leaving them, I get the "All clear" from my mic.

"Their leader?" I inquire, finally reaching the door of interest.

"Negative."

Shooting the keypad, I kick the door open, using the lackey as a cover. Empty...

The sound of a helicopter starting up can be heard from above, as a rumbling laugh coming from the terrorist, irritates me. Pushing him to his knees, his laughter's silenced with a bullet to the back of his head. 

An explosion follows...

"Affirmative."

We make our way south to assist our fellow war dogs, we'll win this war one country at a time...

 

Returning to the Palace, I encounter Noa, in her haste she runs right into me.

"Oh, i'm sorry... I didn't see you."

I'd been gone for two days, and that's all that she has for me? I'm too tired to point that out, when I pick up on something peculiar. 

"Have you left the palace?"

"Yeah, I went shopping, why?"

"You have a multitude of scents on you, so many that I can't smell yours."

Leaning into her, I inhale her scent deeply, and draw back confused, when I scent her anxiety.

"Where did you go?"

"I told you, that I went shopping."

"Did you buy anything?"

"No, I didn't see anything that I wanted, what's with the million and one questions?"

I don't care for her attitude, when she's the one being deceptive.

"Going out again?" I ask, noting her coat and hat.

"Yeah..." She says, being elusive.

"Shopping?"

"Yep..."

"Be sure to buy something nice to wear, we're going out tomorrow."

"Sure." She says, hurrying past me.

 

Rising late, I make my appearance long after the palace is sleeping. Lethu is awake, pacing the front hall.

"I thought your potent days were long gone." 

Startled, he faces me unnerved, fidgeting...

"What's the matter with you?"

"Um... My King... um..."

"What?"

"Queen Noa, she has yet to return."


	11. Noa IV

He's alive, and has taken up residence in the city. In Erik's absence I made an unannounced visit to my mother's and he was there. I cannot express how happy I was to see him, my heart was overjoyed. 

"I've missed you too." He says, relieving his neck of my tight embrace.

"We were told that you'd died."

"I did, but now i'm back."

"If Erik finds out..."

"He won't, unless you tell him."

"You know that I won't." I reassure him.

"Good, I had thought that i'd lost you." He says, taking my hand in his.

"You're my friend, we'll always be friends."

"Ahem... I'll get us drinks." Says my mother, closing the door on us.

"I'm just happy that you're okay."

"I will be, once I reclaim my throne."

"T'Challa, you can't..."

"I can't take back what was stolen, who's going to stop me?"

"He's not going to let it go so easily."

"Good, I was hoping that he wouldn't, Wakanda doesn't need a tyrant on the throne."

"He's not so bad... and you know how this is going to end."

"With one of us dead, I would like to spare my cousin, help him to see reason. But do you think he will?"

"He just needs some time, he can be a good King, it's in him."

"You defend him so earnestly, so you are lost to me."

"What are you talking about, I told you..."

"Do you love him?"

Do I? He needs to work on his temper, and put aside his murderous ways, but I know that sorrow and hurt has made him this way. He can change.

"I do."

"I had thought to make you my queen, after the tribunal ceremony." He says, releasing my hand.

"You love Nakia."

"I can't lie to you, I do love her, but she loves her duties more than me."

I can't imagine the pain in loving someone, who refuses to love you back in kind. My heart goes out to him, but I can't... and I sure as hell ain't nobody's second choice.

"I have no interest in sharing a man's heart."

Producing a box, he extracts a ring.

"T'Challa, I can't accept this."

"I charged it to the palace, take it as a token of my love for you, as a friend"

It's perfect, not overly gaudish.

"Maybe when we're not in love with other people, we can fall in love with each other." He adds.

"Aww..." I reply, with a light laugh.

A light kiss on the hand, and a small bow...

"Maybe..." I say.

Returning to the city with him, he purchases a concoction to apply to myself, to mask his scent. 

" I can smell him all over you, I know that he'll be able to pick up mine."

 

Erik finally came home, and caught me on the way out to meet in secret with T'challa for the third time, hoping to persuade him to not challenge Erik. And I can't say that I don't enjoy his company, it's just the Dora's, the domestic workers, and Lethu in residence at the palace. Only a few of the nobles have come to pay homage to the new King, and I don't blame them, but it gets lonely sometimes. 

Hooded we peruse the local street vendor's wares, beautiful birds, jewels, clothing, and more. 

"Let me have this one." Says, T'Challa concerning a gown that he noticed me eyeing.

"No, I can pay for it."

"It's nothing, i'll be back at the palace soon, where I belong." He says, handing over the proper amount of coins.

"That's what I came here to discuss."

"You can't change my mind. Once he's dethroned, if you don't want to stay, you can go with him." He says, with a note of anger.

Well so much for love and friendship...

"I'm sorry, i'm just a little annoyed. He's attacked Egypt, and has Wakanda's soldiers heading for Israel. He's making a mess of thing's, and my attempts to rally the tribes against him has been unsuccessful."

Well that's good and bad news.

"Maybe if we let him..."

"Please do not say anything else, unless you're speaking from the heart."

"But I am..."

"You know what I mean." He says.

Retrieving the wrapped gown from the merchant, I follow him to another Vendor.

"Tonight's the celebration of Creation, I think we both could use some joy right now, will you join me?"

I'd forgotten about the celebration of Creation, we feast and make merry, and then couples retire to create.

"I can't..."

"Oh come now, you can spend a few hours with a friend, i'm not asking you to do any creating."

His humor is much needed, and an hour or two won't hurt...

 

I awake in an unfamiliar bed, in a flat that's unfamiliar to me. My head hurts, and the last thing that I remember is the market and T'Challa. 

"You're awake..." He says, coming into the bedroom.

"Can you not speak so loudly?"

"Here, this will help with the headache."

"What happened?" I inquire, taking the glass of dark liquid.

"You celebrated a little too much."

The revelers are still going strong, the music, the noise... the clock chiming the hour.

"Three in the morning, I have to get back..." I say panicked, slipping on my shoes.

"I'll take you at daybreak."

I'm already out the door, cutting through the partiers as fast as my legs can take me. I can hear my name being called, but I keep moving. 

Exhausted, hair unkempt, clothing disheveled, I make an attempt at tidying up, and know that Ive fallen short, when I enter the palace.

Erik and Lethu are waiting, both just staring at me. And then I see something in his eyes, that frightens me to my soul. His purposeful steps towards me, I can't even run.

"Erik... let me explain." I say, trying to back away as quickly as he's advancing.

The wall halting my steps, his fist making a connection with it makes a resounding thump.

"N'Jadaka!" Says Lethu.

"Go on, explain why you're coming home at three in the morning, smelling of wine with a man's scent on you." He says, with controlled anger.

I'd forgotten to apply the scent overload salve, to mask his specific scent. I can't betray him...

"I attended the creation celebration."

"And that means what to me?"

"Couple's, lovers create new life tonight." Explains Lethu.

His angry yells, with each strike of the wall, alerts the Dora's, who appear as if by magic.

"My King?" Inquires Okoye, accessing the situation. 

Bedraggled, disturbed, and jaded, I just want to rest, to reassess my predicament. His menacing scowl, haunts me as Lethu removes me from his captivity. 

"Take the Queen to her rooms, please." He says, eyes never leaving Erik, who's back remains turned to me.

I leave post haste, slamming the door in my escort's faces. Leaning against the door, I let the tears fall. Better to let him think that I was with another, than for him to know that T'Challa lives.


	12. Erik Killmonger V

I've lost all trust in her, I should have known better. Lethu reported on her absences while I was gone, leaving without the security of the Dora's, and returning late.

Being hasty I wanted to make her my queen, without knowing anything about her.

"You've known her for awhile?"

"Since she was a child..."

"Her friends, who could she have been with last night?"

"Now that I don't know, it could have been any of the nobles, one of her peoples..."

"Some random man?"

"No matter what it appears as if she's done, the Queen is respectable." Says Lethu.

"She's not my queen, start the search for another one."

"Her father won't take kindly to her being discarded, after you've used her."

"I don't plan on letting her go, find me a wife, Noa will be my second wife.

"You might as well start practicing now." He says, with a sigh.

"Practicing what?"

"Sleeping with one eye open." He says, in parting.

I've returned to the outside to help with the cleansing, and left instructions for Noa to be allowed to freely roam, but discreetly followed.

Trying to keep my mind on the task at hand, Egypt responded quickly, but they weren't ready for Wakanda's technology. Their tanks exploding, their soldiers dropping dead without a bullet being fired. 

We're wrapping up another successful mission, when the enemy show up in droves, retaliating with sonic canons.

Our weapons, there's no time to ponder how... triggering my suit, I draw their fire. Working as a unit, we reduce their numbers, taking a loss also. In the end, they retreat and we withdraw. There was no victory for either side.

 

"Find out who and how, our weapons ended up in the hands of the enemy!"

Okoye receiving my command, hurries away to start her investigation.

Rubbing my temple in an attempt to soothe the oncoming headache, a man enters with four others carrying a caged leopard. 

I've never seen one so monstrous, it's roar summoning the Dora's. 

"May I introduce T'akiko leader of the Kubu Clan." Says, Lethu.

Noa's father...

"King N'Jadaka, I bestow upon you a conquered land beyond the Kubu boundaries, thusly named N'Jadaka Village, and the symbol of our people, the mighty leopard."

A slight bow of my head in approval, and the beast's taken away.

"You're welcome to stay on as long as you require, Queen Noa will be happy to see you." Says, Lethu.

"I will be on my way, after I've visited her."

One would think that a father would be more solicitous of his only daughter.

"We need to talk." I state, coming down from the throne.

I lead him to the conservatory, where Noa usually spends her mornings, the Dora's tagging along at a distance.

"I've decided to take another wife."

"Who the King shares his bed with, is no business of mine." He says, after some time.

"She'll be secondary to the other."

"You find displeasure in her?"

"There was the possibility of an indiscretion."

"And you've found this accusation to be true?"

"She didn't deny it, nor try to prove her innocence. She's remained silent on the issue."

"He's not going to hurt me!" States, an angry Noa.

A commotion, a roar in warning can be heard nearby, and rounding the corner the leopard has been uncaged, the Dora's advancing upon it, spears drawn.

My heart literally skips a beat, at the danger she's in. Aiming my gun at it, T'akiko's hand on it forces me to lower it.

"She's always had a special way with them, a control over them." He says.

Her hand, palm down towards the beast stalking her. Sniffing her hand, it allows her to pet it, and going to her knees in front of it, his massive body blocking hers, he licks her face.

"Hey..." She says, with a laugh.

She seems at peace, the sadness gone from her features, the first smile in weeks. 

"Pa-pa..." She says, finally noticing us.

Her father kissing her hand in greeting, she acknowledges me with a small nod. The animal coming to rest by her, snarls at me.

"You had better learn to master him, before he becomes too attached to my Noa."

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Stalker?" She says, with a light smile.

"Let's name him after you, Preyy."

My teasing has a promising effect, I've never seen this side of her. Shy, I find it to be alluring... 

 

She's been tutoring me on how to properly dominate, and command Preyy, a task which is tedious but rewarding. I'm learning alot about her.

"I thought all queens did, was look pretty and shop."

"I know there's more to you than that, if you were on the outside, what would you be doing?"

"Maybe... something with holistic medicine."

"Natural healing... a missionary?"

"I don't know about all that..." She says, with a laugh.

"Why don't you go ahead and start your studies on it."

"I'll look into it, it'll give me something to do.

Reaching to pet Preyy, my hand makes a connection with her's, and grasping my hand, she's frozen in place. Her breathing coming in deep and quick, her grip gets tighter.

"Noa!"

Just as quickly, she's back... trying to control her breathing.

"What just happened?"

"I'm sorry.... I have to go."

"Noa.." I plead, reaching for her.

"Don't touch me..." She states, shaking free of my grasp.

"Stay!" She says sternly to Preyy, who's attempting to follow her as she makes a quick exit.

We're both left, watching each other.

"Your first lesson about females Preyy, they're weird..."


	13. The Closing

"T'Challa please... I'm begging you, don't do this..."

I've snuck out again, this time meeting him in the dense forest beyond the city. 

It's dark and the erie sounds of the forest creeps me out. 

"I'm sorry that I have to hurt you, but it must be done. I do this for Wakan..." He's stopped, listening intently.

"Go now!" 

And then I hear it also, a jet. Quickly heading back towards the lights of the city, I'm intercepted by Erik. The Dora's spread out, searching the woods.

"Is this where you meet, in the woods like animals?"

"Erik you have to leave... leave Wakanda." 

"No, it's you who's going to..."

"I've seen your death, seen you fall at the hands of T'Challa." I interrupt.

"He's dead."

"Not anymore." He says, coming into view.

Donning his black panther suit, Erik immediately changes into his.

"Erik, no!"

Ignoring me, they attack one another.

"Stop!"

The fight has moved to the trees, and I can no longer see them. Following the scuffle from above, I end up going deeper into the forest.

Losing them, I've lost my sense of direction. My eyes close.... trying hard to call forth the strength of the leopards. An ancient gift of my people...

Damn, I wish that I would have paid attention to the elders, when teaching us how to perform it.

A loud rustle causes my eyes to pop open. "Hello?"

The forest has gone quiet, not a sound... I'm straining to hear, my body frozen with fear.

Too late... It attacks, coming at me fast. I'm no match for it's strength, as the power of its body hitting mines, knocks me to the ground.

Screaming, as its teeth sinks into my stomach, trying to fight it off is useless. 

Striking at it, my fist makes a connection with teeth, before pain follows.

Any attempts at self defense are countered with ferocious, crushing bites.

I can do nothing as my body's being ravaged, the life force slowly seeping away.

My last thoughts are of him, as the trees slowly disappear.

 

Her terrified scream, causes my heart to falter, and distracted his claws dig into my chest.

The blood gushing, I follow the directions of her screams. She's in pain, I can hear it in her voice.

Moving from tree to tree, Im knocked to the ground. He's on me quickly, and a kick to the face sends him backwards through the air.

I'm up, listening... I can no longer hear her, and following her scent mixed with blood, my heart almost gives out.

Dropping to my knees, her tattered clothing in bits on the ground. Blood stains, where a body should have been, she's gone.

My heart breaking, the pain's replaced by physical pain. A spear driven through my chest.

 

The Dora's arrive in time to witness my triumph. My cousin lying at my feet, I can still hear his heart beating faintly. 

"For my mother, you'll live." I state, hoping that he can still hear me.

"Take him." Bowing, they lift him, quickly going back to the jet.

Fingering her blood stained clothing, what's strewn about the ground, I say a prayer for her.

Taken by the animal that her people hold in high regard.... it's poetic....


End file.
